


Mistletoe

by dustfingersangel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Mistletoe, Reader Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21575875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustfingersangel/pseuds/dustfingersangel
Summary: (From my tumblr 'scribblesandimaginings') Cas learns about mistletoe for the first time
Relationships: castiel & reader
Kudos: 7





	Mistletoe

You’d been charged with decorating the Bunker for Christmas. Sam was away on a hunt with Cas, and Dean was out buying food and more ammo. That was fine by you though, you’d always loved Christmas, but becoming a hunter had meant that you’d almost had to abandon every Christmas tradition you’d ever know while you were on the road.

The tree was up, so were the stockings (four personalised red stockings that you’d pinned to the wall in the library), there were fairy lights round the tops of the walls in most of the main rooms in the bunker and you’d put indoor holly wreaths on each of your bedroom doors. Now you were putting out the smaller decorations, candles and ornaments, tinsel and decals and anything else you could get your hands on. There was so much space in the Bunker and you loved it - there was nothing that had to be left in the box due to lack of space.

You could have done with Sam around to help you get some of the things up to higher places, but you’d found a ladder and made do. Currently you were hanging the very last of the Christmas decor - a couple of dozen cuttings of mistletoe. You smiled to yourself as you pinned them to various places around the Bunker. There had always been at least three or four little ends of mistletoe around your little family house when you were young.

As you were pinning up the last piece in the center of the opening to the library, you heard the door open and close and voices talking tiredly. Sam and Cas were back.

“Y/N? Y/N, we’re back, where are you?”

“In the library” you shouted back, struggling to push the last pin into the tough wood.

You heard their footsteps getting closer. Finally the pin when in and you sighed in relief, grinning as you started to climb back down.

“Hey” Sam greeted.

Cas too said, “Hello Y/N”

You all but jumped off the last rung of the ladder, turning to look at two of your boys, “Hi guys” you stretched up and hugged Sam before turning to Cas and pulling him into another hug. After all this time, Cas had grown more comfortable with your displays of affection that you shared with both him and the two Winchester brothers.

Cas tilted his head as you stepped back from him, “What were you doing?”

“Putting Christmas decorations up”

“What particular decoration is this piece of shrubbery?”

You laughed loudly, but gave Cas a kind smile, “It’s mistletoe, Cas”

“I don’t understand”

Sam laughed quietly, “Come on Cas, I would have thought that as an angel you’d know about Christmas traditions”

“I am afraid that this one has been lost on me.”

The sound of the door opening interrupted the conversation for a moment, then Dean’s voice shouted “I’m back - who’s in and where are you?”

You called back, “We’re all hear Dean, at the library”

Quickly, Dean turned up, trying to hide his grin as he gazed around in wonder at the decorations, “Okay, I’ve got to be honestly, this looks awesome, Y/N. great job” he pulled you into his side with a one armed hug. 

“Thanks Dean - we were just about to explain to Cas about mistletoe” you laughed. 

"Oh my god you got mistletoe? Oh yeah, that’s my girl!“ 

Cas frowned, "Could someone please explain to me the significance of this ‘mistletoe’" 

Dean nodded, letting his arm fall from around you, "If a dude and a girl are both under the mistletoe at the same time they’ve gotta kiss”. 

If anything that had confused Cas more, “But why?" 

You shrugged, "I really don’t know buddy, but it’s tradition” you smiled. 

A few quiet days passed in the bunker, Dean browsed in his laptop, Sam read and Cas continued his binge on Netflix while you had started watching your long list of favourite Christmas films. There had been a few run ins with the mistletoe so far, Sam had kissed your forehead claiming it was less effort than leaning down any further to get to your height, while Dean seemed to purposefully placing himself underneath them at any chance he got - you knew he was trying to wind you up, but you didn’t mind. 

Hey, the Winchesters were good looking guys, heck so was Cas… even though you were pretty sure he zapped from place to place purposefully in the bunker to avoid the mistletoe altogether, he still seemed unsure of it - which was a shame, you really wouldn’t have minded getting a chance to kiss the sweet angel.

The more days passed, the more it bugged you that you hadn’t managed to catch Cas under the mistletoe. In fact, as more time passed you made up your mind that you would charge yourself with the mission of kissing Cas under the mistletoe - and you’d never been one to back down from a challenge (even a self issued one).

Somehow, however, Cas seemed indefinitely able to out run you. You tried luring him in with lore books and articles on your phone, but it seemed that Dean had been getting on at him about personal space again, and he was making an extra effort. Cas’d been back and forth to Heaven and being away for a week on a hunt too hadn’t helped your quest.

You limped back into the Bunker after the hunt, having twisted your ankle running from the werewolf. You groaned in pain, leaning against the wall. “You okay, Y/N?” Dean asked again.

“I’ll cope” you huffed. It’d only been you and the boys on the hunt - no Cas to heal your injury, not yet anyway.

“Come on Y/N, have a seat and let me look at your ankle” Sam said.

“It’s just twisted, I’ve got a bandage in my room that’ll help, it’s elasticated or something” you mumbled.

Dean rolled his eyes and prayed to Cas, telling him that you were hurt. Cas appeared in a flash in front of you as you turned to go down the corridor to your room, surprising you. You jumped back, leaning on your hurt ankle and wincing and grabbing hold of Cas for balance - not that it helped. Cas tried to step forward to catch you but slipped, sending you both to the floor, groaning in surprise and pain.

You rolled your head back to lying flat on the floor, both your arms above your head. Cas was on all fours above you, hands on either side of your head, one knee on the outside of your hip, the other between your legs. With every breath, your chest rose and your breasts brushed against his chest. You could practically feel the heat from his body.

“Y/N, are you alright?” he asked, panicked.

Composing yourself, you sighed, “Yeah, Cas, I’m fine”

“Dean said you are hurt?” The look of genuine concern on his face

“Yeah, I twisted my ankle. it’s not that bad, really”

“I will heal it”

“Sure Cas”

Instead of getting up, or pressing his fingers to your forehead as you expected him too, Cas crawled backwards, down your body. Your breathing hitched slightly as his face levelled closely with your breasts. You looked above you, trying to avoid watching him. You gasped silently as Cas’s hand rested for a moment on your waist.

You caught Sam and Dean out of the corner of your eye, “Why don’t you two go get stitched up” you lowered your voice just enough to send the message to them to bugger off.

Dean help his hands up defensively before chuckling and walking away, Sam close behind. Cas knelt back by your feet, carefully taking off your shoe and sock. For a moment, the mental image of Cas on all fours with his face at your crotch flashed through your mind; your bit your lip, trying not to think on it, but damn, Cas kneeling over you like that did something for you.

Cas help your twisted ankle delicately in his hand for a moment, getting you to bend your knee up slightly before you felt it heal. You leant up on your elbows, looking at Cas, perfectly framed by your legs… damn…

“Thanks Cas”

“You are more than welcome, Y/N”

You couldn’t help but smile at him. Cas leant forward and you thought that he was just going to get up, but the he leant further, and his soft, warm lips collided with yours. 

Your mind went blank and all you could think and feel was Cas. He started to lean away, but all you could do was chase after him. You caught his tie in your hand and pulled him back, kissing him again with a passion that almost surprised yourself. You lay back flat against the floor, pulling him with you.

Eventually you parted, and you stared at him, open mouthed, “Cas, what…?”

“The mistletoe” he said simply.

You looked up past time to see a cutting of mistletoe in the archway that led down to the corridor of your bedrooms, “Damn” you breathed. “But I thought…? You seemed to be avoiding them?”

“I prefer not to see Sam or Dean kiss you, Y/N” he looked you in the eye, his own eyes soft, his pupils slightly blown.

“Why not?” you teased gently, catching on.

“Because I always preferred that I was the one to kiss you than one of them”

You grinned, “Mm, if only I’d known”


End file.
